


Sometimes it feels like I'm not enough

by bibbit_didit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Promises, aomine being an ass
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touou beat Seirin and Aomine is not at all a nice person to Kuroko. Kagami is there to catch his fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it feels like I'm not enough

\- Titel -  
„Kuroko, bist du okay?“, es war die Frage, die er erwartet hatte. Nicht die, die er beantworten wollte.

Der Blauäugige nickte langsam, bevor er auf die Knie sank und Aomine nachsah, wie er das Feld verließ. Sein Gang war selbstbewusst und aufrecht. Er blieb der einzige, der in der Lage war, sich selbst zu schlagen.

Riko tauschte ein paar Worte mit Kyoshi aus und widmete sich dann einer näheren Betrachtung Hyuugas. Das Team war nicht nur getroffen vom Verlust, sie waren angeschlagen und die Moral der Spieler war nicht ihr größtes Problem.

Aomine blieb plötzlich stehen, wandte sich um und tauchte erneut in Kurokos Nähe auf, sah auf den Passspieler hinab, der auf seinen Knien versuchte, Haltung zu wahren.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du glauben konntest, dein Basketball hätte eine Chance gegen mich. Du bist der Schatten. Das wird sich nicht ändern. Du wirst nie in der Lage sein, alleine zu bestehen und nun stellt sich heraus, dass du selbst als Schatten nicht gut genug bist, mich zu schlagen.“ – „Verschwinde, Aomine“, knurrte Kagami und bot Kuroko eine Hand an, ihm aufzuhelfen.

Der gebräunte Spieler lächelte. „Vielleicht ist dein Licht auch nicht stark genug“, er wandte sich von Kagami ab und wieder zu Kuroko, „Warte nur ab, vielleicht wird er deiner eines Tages müde. Er wird dich nicht brauchen. Ich brauchte dich schließlich nicht, um zu gewinnen.“

Die Hände des Spielers zitterten, wie er sie zu Fäusten ballte, den Blick gesenkt, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Kagami verlangte erneut von Aomine, das Feld endlich zu verlassen und nun kam er seiner Aufforderung tatsächlich nach.

„Kuroko“, hörte der Blauäugige von oberhalb. Er spürte die Enge in seinem Hals, als er sich zwang, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Seine Augen brannten, seine Muskeln auch. Vielleicht hatte Aomine Recht. Er alleine würde nie genug sein. Er würde nie das erreichen, was sein früheres Licht erreicht hatte. Das, was Kise oder Midorima, was Murasakibara oder Akashi geschafft hatten.

„Kagami-kun. Wieso hast du dich entschieden, mit mir zu spielen, wenn du alleine genug sein könntest?“, als der Blauäugige den Kopf hob und in die Scheinwerfer der Sporthalle blickte, der Schatten von Kagamis Körper auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dich die Worte von diesem Idioten so sehr treffen“, antwortete der Rothaarige, aber die Tränen auf Kurokos Wangen nahmen alle Schärfe aus seiner Stimme. Er senkte die Hand, die er ihm zum Aufhelfen dargeboten hatte und ließ sich vor seinem Schatten nieder.

„Lass uns das nicht hier besprechen. Die Presse ist interessiert daran, solche Momente einzufangen und Riko ist auch nicht begeistert davon, länger als nötig hierzubleiben.“ Kuroko atmete kurz ein und aus, bevor er nickte und wieder seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zum Vorschein kommen ließ.

Er ließ sich von Kagami aufhelfen und erlaubte seinen Arm auf seiner Schulter. Es sollte als Unterstützung dienen, aber es zog Kuroko mehr zu Boden, auch wenn er nichts sagte. Er genoss die ungewohnte Nähe vor den Anderen.

Wieder beim Rest des Teams angelangt, besah der Coach die beiden kurz, stellte keine sofort zu behandelnden Leiden fest und wandte sich dann wieder Izuki zu.

„Bitte Izuki. Du musst doch fast Platzen, so viele Wortwitze, die man zum Thema Verlieren machen könnte…“ – „Es hat keinen Zweck“, Hyuuga ließ sich auf der Bank der Auswechselspieler nieder, „Der Verlust war zu unerwartet. Wir werden darüber schlafen müssen. Und weiter trainieren. Es wird uns noch eine Weile anhaften, wie ein Schatten.“

„Izuki, das war die perfekte Vorlage, das hab sogar ich bemerkt!“, rief Koganei aus, aber er erhielt keine Reaktion. Mitobe tätschelte sanft die Schulter seines Kameraden.

„Also schön. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden“, Teppei ging voran und Spieler für Spieler folgte Seirin mit seinem angeschlagenen, aber nicht gebrochenen Kampfgeist, zuletzt Kagami mit Kuroko.

Die Beine des kleineren Spielers gaben auf dem Weg zu den Umkleideräumen nach und Kagami zog ihn eher mit sich mit, als das er selbst lief. Es war nicht nur das Körperliche, das ihm viel abverlangt hatte, der Rothaarige hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Den Teil von Kuroko, den er immer hinter einer Maske verbarg. Die Verzweiflung.

„Kuroko, sprich mit mir, damit ich einschätzen kann, wie es dir geht.“ – „Macht es Kagami-kun etwas aus, bei mir zu bleiben?“

Der Rothaarige verkrampfte sich und ballte wütend seine freie Hand zur Faust. Wäre es bloß ein verlorenes Spiel gewesen, wäre es jetzt anders. Hier ging es einzig und allein um den Verlust gegen Aomine.

„Ich bleibe, bis es dir besser geht. Wir sollten zu mir gehen. Wir sollten deine Eltern anrufen und-“, begann das Ass, aber Kuroko hatte ihm bereits wortlos sein Handy in die Hand gedrückt, bevor er sich auf eine der Bänke hatte fallen lassen.

„Kommt ihr klar, Kagami?“, fragte Riko und sprach etwas abseits von Kuroko zu dem Erstjahrgangsschüler. „Es wird wegen Aomine sein. Ich werde mit seinen Eltern reden, er kann die Nacht bei mir verbringen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Als sei er eine andere Person.“

Riko nickte. Sie konnte nicht wirklich irgendwas dazu sagen, aber sie vertraute Kagami, das er die richtigen Worte finden würde. Sie musste ihm vertrauen. Das war eine Sache zwischen Licht und Schatten. Kagami war der Einzige, der vielleicht zu Kuroko durchdringen könnte.

„Passt auf euch auf“, auch der Coach war anders als sonst. Da war kein tyrannischer Drang, das Training härter zu machen. Da waren keine Schläge oder Drohungen. Es schien fast, als sei sie selbst müde.

Es fiel nicht mal ein blöder Spruch, als Kagami Kuroko quasi nach draußen schleuste, der Kleinere hatte sein volles Körpergewicht auf sein Licht verlagert.

Der Abend war ungewöhnlich kühl für einen Sommerabend, der Wind ließ das ungleiche Paar ein wenig frösteln, wenn sie nicht bald ankommen würden, würden sie sich erkälten. Nassgeschwitzt vom Spiel in den dünnen Jacken der Trainingsanzüge, war die Gefahr krank zu werden, erheblich höher.

Kagami warf jedem Fremden, der die beiden auch nur schräg von der Seite ansah, einen bösen Blick zu, den ganzen Weg bis hin zu seinem Appartement.

„Willst du zuerst duschen?“, fragte Kagami sanft und beobachtete Kuroko dabei, wie er sich auf seinem Sofa niederließ. Das Telefongespräch mit seinen Eltern war nicht annähernd so unangenehm verlaufen, wie er gedacht hatte, der Blauäugige hatte sehr nachsichtige Eltern.

Die Antwort des Passspielers bestand in einem zur Seite kippen, während er sein Gesicht in den Kissen des Sofas vergrub.

„Das heißt wohl, ich gehe als erstes duschen…“

Als Kagami etwa fünfzehn Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Kuroko in einem Zustand zwischen Erschöpfung und dem Kampf mit sich selbst. Er döste halb ein und musste sich dazu zwingen, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Versuch es mit einer warmen Dusche“, hatte der Rothaarige gemurmelt und ihn langsam in Richtung Badezimmer gelotst.

Nackte Füße auf dem Holzboden von Kagamis Wohnung kündigten Kurokos Wiederkehr an. Sein Haar war noch nass und er hatte ein Handtuch auf seinen Schultern liegen. Er trug seine Trainingsshorts und ein etwas zu großes, weißes Shirt. Trotz des warmen Wassers, war seine Haut kalt und er zitterte ein wenig, als er sich neben Kagami nieder ließ.

„Warte kurz“, murmelte das Ass und verschwand, um mit einem seiner Sweatshirts wiederzukehren, „Zieh das über. Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen.“ Sein Schatten tat wie ihm geheißen und ganz plötzlich entstand eine unangenehme Stille.

„Danke.“ Der Rothaarige nickte bloß und besah den schmächtigen Spieler nicht weniger besorgt. Wortkarg war er schon immer gewesen, aber nun war es eine andere Art von wortkarg.

„Wie lange willst du noch hier rumsitzen und schweigen?“ – „Ich denke nach.“

“Ist dir immer noch kalt?”, fragte Seirins Ass leise. Sein Schatten nickte langsam und rückte ein Stück näher zu Kagami, der eine unglaubliche Wärme ausstrahlte.

Die plötzliche Nähe war nicht ungewöhnlich. Kuroko fror die meiste Zeit, während Kagami schnell schwitzte. Sie ergänzten sich gut und manchmal hielt Kagami die Hände seines Partners nur, damit sie ihm nicht abfroren. Oder, damit er in der Menge nicht verlieren ging. Oder um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht einfach verschwand. Oder, wenn Kuroko seine Hand einfach so halten wollte, ohne einen Grund zu nennen. 

“Bist du dir sicher, dass Ahomine nicht eher dein Ex-Freund ist als ein Ex-Teamkollege? So wie seine Worte dich aufregen?”, versuchte der Rothaarige mit einem Witz die Stimmung zu lockern. 

“Kagami-kun!” - “Sorry.”

Wieder entstand eine Pause und Kuroko kroch noch ein Stück näher zu Kagami, er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Wortlos legte der Rothaarige den Arm um seinen Schatten und zog ihn näher zu sich. Auf den Blick aus den blauen Augen reagierte er mit: “Sei einfach still”, und Kuroko lächelte leicht, bevor er den Kopf auf Kagamis Schulter legte.

“Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn Kagami-kun noch besser wird. Aomine-kun hat recht. Ich bin kein notwendiger Bestandteil eines erfolgreichen Spiels.”

“Bist du eigentlich ein Idiot?”, bei den harschen Worten blickte der Blauäugige erstaunt auf.

“Du bist ein Erstklässler und spielst in jedem Spiel. Die ganze Mannschaft schätzt, was du beiträgst. Sonst würden sie dich nicht spielen lassen.” 

Kuroko dachte kurz nach, antwortete dann: “In Teiko stand ich auch auf dem Feld. Das hat Aomine-kun nicht davon abgehalten, ohne mich weiterzuspielen.”

Ganz langsam wurde Kagami wütend.

“Seh ich aus wie Ahomine? Verdammt, Kuroko, du musst anfangen, uns zu vertrauen!”

Betretene Stille füllte den Raum, Kuroko spürte Kagamis schnelleren Atem, er war nicht weniger wütend, nachdem er seine Worte losgeworden war.

“Ich vertraue dem Team. Und ich vertraue Kagami-kun. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit belästigt habe.”

Nun trat wieder der leicht melancholische Ausdruck in Kurokos Augen und das Ass wusste, das Thema war nicht beendet. 

“Manchmal machst du mich echt wahnsinnig. Tetsu-”, begann Kagami, erkannte seinen Fehler und biss sich auf die Lippe, während sich die Augen des Passspielers weiteten und sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete. 

“Passiert das Kagami-kun häufiger?”, fragte er leise und errötete.

“Wa-was? Nein!”, rief der Rothaarige und sah die Reaktion, die sein Versprecher ausgelöst hatte, “F-findest du es seltsam, wenn ich dich beim Vornamen nenne?”

Blaue Haare strichen über Kagamis Wange, als Kuroko den Kopf schüttelte, “Ich mag, wie er aus deinem Mund klingt. Würdest du ihn sagen?”

“Tetsuya?”, er sprach den Namen langsam aus, als sei er zerbrechlich, so wie dieser Moment. 

“Mir wird ganz warm, wenn Kagami-kun meinen Namen sagt.” - “Wa-Ah, Idiot, sag sowas nicht!”

Der Moment endete und Kagami stellte das mit einem Gefühl von Bedauern fest. Auch ihm war irgendwie ganz warm geworden und Kuroko in seinem Arm, in einem seiner Sweatshirts, viel zu groß für den schmächtigen Körper, löste auch irgendwas in ihm aus.

“Mir ist jetzt wieder wärmer. Vielen Dank, Kagami-kun”, der Blauäugige unterbrach die Nähe und setzte sich aufrecht hin, sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er verschloss sich wieder vor der Welt. Und vor Kagami.

“Kuroko. Ich schwöre, ich werde dich nicht einfach gehen lassen, so wie dieser… So wie Aomine”, holte der Rothaarige den Kleineren zurück. 

“Du schwört es?” - “Ich schwöre es. Wenn du willst sogar mit so einem albernen Kleine-Finger-Schwur.”

Kurokos verwirrter Blick veranlasste Kagami dazu, die Aktion tatsächlich durchzuziehen.

“Setz dich mir gegenüber. Gib mir deine Hand. Nein, die linke. Und jetzt verhaken wir- Hast du das noch nie gemacht? Als ich klein war, in Amerika, haben wir Versprechen immer auf die Weise gemacht.” 

Der Blauäugige lächelte, ein verschmitztes Glitzern in den Augen. “Kagami-kun war mal klein?”

“Ach sei doch still.”

Sie verhakten ihre kleinen Finger und Kagami wiederholte leise: “Ich verspreche es.”

Seiner Intuition folgend, schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihm und dem Kleineren und ihre Lippen berührten sich. 

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, fragte Kuroko verwirrt: “Gehört das auch zu dem Schwur?” 

Kagami lachte. “Nein. Nein, das ist ein ganz anderer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there needed to be more reaction to the way Aomine hurt Kuroko emotionally. Also I wrote this one when I was still angry at Aomine so I apologize for being a little harsh. He's not bad. i like him, I swear, please don't kill me!


End file.
